dorafandomcom-20200223-history
To The Treehouse
If you're looking for the place, click here. To the Treehouse is the 25th episode of ''Dora the Explorer ''from season 1. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Señor Tucán *Big Red Chicken *Baby Blue Bird *Pirate Parrot *Mami Bugga Bugga Bug *Baby Bugga Bugga Bugs Summary Dora & Boots are invited to the treehouse for a party. Recap Dora was looking for Boots. Dora saw Boots in the trees. Suddenly, they heard a female voice that went "Help, help" and went "bugga-bugga" many times. Dora & Boots saw Mami Bugga Bugga and her bugga-bugga babies. She had 10 bugga-bugga babies but one of the them was lost. Dora & Boots searched for the baby bugga-bugga. They found the baby bug stuck inside a rock. The rock crumbles open and the baby bugga-bugga was free and flew to her mom. Dora & Boots found a talking bottle in the bush, a talking burger owl in the tree and a talking bubble man in the flowers. The bugga-bugga babies each took a turn saying thank you in English and in Spanish. 6 bugga-bugga babies including the littlest bugga-bugga baby said "gracias" while the other 4 bugga-bugga babies said "thank you" Then it was time for Mami Bugga Bugga and her bugga-bugga babies to fly to the treehouse. The bugga-bugga babies told Dora & Boots that they gotta come. So, they decided to go to the treehouse. But they didn't know how to get there. Map says that they had to go across crocodile lake, over a stone wall to get to the party at the treehouse. Dora & Boots walk on a path and find Tico pumping up 5 balloons and he said "Tengo globos para la fiesta" which means "I have balloons for the party" in Spanish. All of a sudden, they heard Swiper. Swiper cuts the string and the balloons floated up to the top of the tree. Dora and Boots helped Tico get back his balloons. Tico had 5 balloons and they were each a different colour. They found a yellow balloon, a red balloon, an orange balloon, a green balloon and a purple balloon. Once Dora & Boots found the balloons, they counted in Spanish to make sure they had 5 and sure enough they got back the 5 balloons. Dora & Boots handed the balloons to Tico as they counted to 5 in Spanish one more time. Tico thanked them and he was lifted of the ground and floated across crocodile lake. After that, Dora & Boots saw Pirate Parrot and he had a problem with his boat. It was broke into pieces. Once the pieces were put back together into their corresponding gaps, Pirate Parrot's boat was fixed. He thanked Dora and Boots for fixing his boat and gave them a ride across Crocodile Lake. They went super fast across the lake. Pirate Parrot said that they'll see Dora & Boots later at the party. After getting across the lake, they continue walking on the path and saw Isa the Iguana needing help. Dora and Boots saw that Isa's scooter was broken and had to get to the party. Isa's scooter was missing a wheel. The front wheel is there, but there was no back wheel. Dora checks Backpack for a wheel that's the right size for Isa's scooter. It had to be small and round. Backpack had a wheel that was just the right size for Isa's scooter. Isa puts on the wheel on the back of her scooter, thanked Dora & Boots and rode away. As Dora and Boots approached the stone wall, they realized somebody was stuck in the wall. They realized that it was Benny the Bull who was stuck in the wall. Dora & Boots climbed over the wall to get to the other side. Dora & Boots tried pulling Benny out of the wall, but he was stuck tight. So, they pulled harder and harder and harder. And at last, Benny got out of the wall. Benny had to hurry, because he has to get to the party. Dora & Boots were almost to the Tree-house. So far, they went across Crocodile Lake and over the stone wall. As Dora & Boots got to the tree-house, their friends were outside. The reason was is that the tree-house door got stuck and couldn't get in. But Dora & Boots decided to try opening the tree-house door themselves. It was stuck tight but they were determined to push open the door. Dora & Boots each put out one hand and reached. Then they pushed and pushed with their might and before long the door was pushed open and they climbed inside. Confetti spilled all over the tree-house. It spilled on Dora & Boots. Señor Tucán, Baby Blue Bird, the Fiesta Trio and even Big Red Chicken was at the treehouse. Boots realized it was a party for him and for Dora. And the reason was that Dora & Boots were always helping out and that is 'cause they are having this party so they can say "thank you". They helped Mami Bugga-Bugga find her lost bugga-bugga baby, They helped Tico get his balloons back after Swiper swiped them, They helped Pirate Parrot fix his boat, They helped Isa fix her scooter and Benny out of the stone wall. The friends really appreciated for what Dora and Boots have done. And that was how Dora & Boots got appreciated because of the way they helped their friends. Places in this episode #Crocodile Lake #Stone Wall #Treehouse Listen to the sounds #Bottle in the bush #Baby Bugga Bugga in the rock #Burger Owl in the tree #Bubble Man in the flowers Trivia *This is the 2nd episode where Mami Bugga Bugga makes her appearance. *Basically this episode is where it's important to say "thank you" to show appreciation. *In the credits it said "Treehouse". *Out of Dora Saves the Prince, El Coquí, Chocolate Tree, and Pablo's Flute, Dora and Boots have always stopped Swiper from stealing and swiping from them and he was always too late, but in this episode, he finally got to. *This is the 25th episode of the show. *This is the first episode the Tree House is the last place of Dora and Boots' destination. *Tico is shown crying in this episode. Gallery Tico's Party Balloons.jpg Finding Tico's Party Balloons.jpg MV5BMTY4Nzk5NzA3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODEzNjQ2MjE@. V1 SX1338 SY878 .jpg Treehouse.jpg Character Find Map Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2001 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Big Red Chicken Category:Listen To The Sounds Category:Crying Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something